


The Business Trip

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Porn with a tiny plot, Pure Smut, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert are seperated thanks to work, and they can't wait to be back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Business Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, this was written quickly on my phone!

Aaron tapped the pen against the page and chewed his lip,  
"Are you serious right now?"  
He looked up at Adam and frowned,  
"What?"  
Adam pointed at him,  
"That. The pen. The taptaptaptap. It's driving me mad."  
Aaron looked down and dropped the pen,  
"Sorry."  
Adam rolled his eyes,  
"Sooner he gets back the better."  
"You what?"  
Adam looked at him for a moment and looked away,  
"Nothing."  
Aaron sat back in the chair and crossed his legs before dropping them again and pushing his hands through his hair,  
"Oh my god Aaron just go. Go do something just get out."  
Aaron huffed and rubbed his face,  
"I'm fine."  
"You're driving me insane. Just go. I got it covered here."  
Aaron sighed and grabbed his phone,  
"Fine."  
Adam waited until he left the portacabin before laughing and getting on with the paperwork.

Aaron was dialling the number before he even unlocked the door,  
"Hi."  
"Your job is stupid."  
Robert chuckled; a low sound that made Aaron's stomach drop,  
"Well you're not wrong but why?"  
Aaron shrugged his jacket off and collapsed onto the sofa,  
"Two more days is gonna kill me."  
"Ah....what're you doing?"  
Aaron dropped his head back,  
"Just got home."  
"It's 3 o'clock."  
"Adam sent me home."  
Robert chuckled again and Aaron bit his lip,  
"What're you doing?"  
"I'm in the hotel room. My meeting finished early so I'm gonna do some paperwork then I have a dinner with the bosses."  
Aaron pushed his hand down and cupped himself,  
"I miss you."  
"I miss you too."  
Aaron unbuttoned his jeans,  
"I wish you were here."  
Robert moaned in agreement,  
"God yeah."  
Aaron bit his lip as he lifted his hips to push his jeans and boxers down his thighs,  
"I can't wait to fuck you."  
Robert moaned again;  
"I've been dreaming about it."  
Aaron stroked his cock slowly; taking time to tease his foreskin back and swipe his thumb over the head the way he liked it. Robert shifted on the phone,  
"Been dreaming about how you stretch me...how you feel..."  
Aaron groaned; his eyes squeezed shut as he imagined Robert in the hotel room with his cock in his hand.   
"Tell me what you're doing."  
Robert gasped slightly,  
"I'm stroking it, god it feels so good. Not as good as you though. I wish it was your hand."  
"My mouth. It's gonna be my mouth."  
Robert moaned,  
"Tell me."  
Aaron swallowed;  
"I'm gonna tease it...use my tongue to get you hard and then-then I'm gonna open you nice and slow..."  
"Oh yeah..."  
Aaron groaned; swiping his thumb over his slit and using the pre-cum to speed his hand up. Robert moaned,  
"I'd ride you. Grind down on you and take all of it. God I wanna feel you for days."  
Aaron groaned at the words; his hand speeding up as he felt his stomach tighten,  
"Tell me what you're doing."  
Robert panted then groaned,  
"Ohh fuck I'm getting close. I'm getting close. I want you so much. I want you here."  
"Yeah. Yeah god yeah."   
They fell silent except for the heavy breathing and moans,  
"Aaron...Aaron..."  
"Oh...god yes...yes."  
Aaron bit his lip hard as he felt the heat in his stomach. He lifted his hips slightly and groaned. Robert gasped down the phone; a sound Aaron knew well,  
"I'm gonna come."  
Aaron nodded and groaned,  
"Ah....ah!"  
He heard the phone drop from Robert's hand and threw his head back as he came in thick ropes over his fist. He stroked himself until he was shaking and let go of his softening cock before wiping his hand on his t-shirt and breathed out a laugh. Robert groaned down the line,  
"I got it everywhere."  
Aaron laughed again,  
"Sorry."  
"I fucking miss you Aaron."  
Aaron smiled and closed his eyes,  
"Right back at you."  
Robert sighed,  
"Another 48 hours and I'll be home."  
"Mmm I can't wait."  
Robert chuckled again,  
"So what else did you do today?"  
Aaron pulled his jeans back up and sighed,  
"Work. Mostly."  
"Wow. Exciting."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Can't all be out saving the business world now can we?"  
Robert laughed,  
"What can I say? I'm the best. Right I gotta go shower before this dinner. I'm gonna call you later yeah?"  
"Yeah. Yeah I should go...clean up."  
Robert chuckled,  
"I'll picture it."  
"Shut up. Go do your fancy dinner."  
"Mm I'll be thinking about you."  
"You better."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Talk to you later then."  
"Yeah. Love you."  
"You too."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Aaron hung up the phone and slung his arm over his face before groaning in annoyance and standing up to clean himself up.

He thought about it as soon as his eyes opened; yawning he reached for the phone and dialled Robert's number, he answered on the second ring,  
"You're early."  
"And you better be on the way home."  
Robert laughed,  
"I am. I'm in the car. Hands....free."  
Aaron stretched and yawned again,  
"Shall I just stay in bed and wait for you then?"  
"Yeah if you want a slap. I'm expecting dinner when I get in."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Who do you think I am? I ain't cooking you shit."  
"Well isn't that charming."  
Aaron laughed,  
"I thought you might prefer to get a takeaway."  
"I'd prefer to eat you."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Is that meant to be sexy?"  
Robert laughed,  
"I don't know. I gotta go I'm hitting the motorway. I'll be about four hours."  
"Alright. See you soon."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Aaron hung up and tapped the phone against his lip before looking over to where Robert usually slept. He rolled over and buried his face into the pillow, breathing deep and smiling to himself before climbing from the bed and heading to the shower.

He jumped up as soon as the door opened; walking over to Robert and pulling him into a hug as soon as he entered the house. The two men embraced for a moment until Robert pulled back and cupped Aaron's face before kissing him. He pressed him against the wall and pushed his hands up to his hair as Aaron tangled his own into Robert's shirt. They broke apart for a moment to look at one another then resumed kissing; Robert pushed his leg between Aaron's and moved his hands to tug at the man's shirt; breaking away to pull it off over his head then latched his lips to Aaron's neck,  
"Wel-welcome home."  
Robert lifted his head and smiled; flicking his tongue out against Aaron's lips and surging forward to close the gap again. He pulled away slowly; taking Aaron's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling it then letting go with a smirk,  
"Christ I've been thinking about that for six days."  
Aaron found the hem of Robert's shirt and pulled it up and off,  
"What else you been thinking about?"  
Robert looked Aaron up and down,  
"How about I show you?"  
Aaron pulled him in for another kiss and then pushed him back,  
"Thought you'd never ask."  
Robert kicked his shoes off; stumbling as he tried to race Aaron up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Agh...fuck."  
Aaron had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as Robert rubbed the back of his head,  
"Try not to give me a concussion yeah?"  
Aaron grinned and straddled his thighs,  
"Sorry."  
He pulled Robert up by the arm and kissed him again; smiling against his lips as Robert rolled them over,  
"Much better."  
"Control freak."  
Robert smirked at him as he worked Aaron's jeans down his thighs and yanked his boxers down,  
"Well...someone missed me."  
Aaron lifted his hips,  
"Yeah you wish-oh God."  
Robert cut him off by taking him in his mouth; pushing his hands up Aaron's thighs as he swallowed him down,  
"How....oh...how were your meetings?"  
He groaned as Robert lifted his head,  
"You what?"  
Aaron looked down at him,  
"Your uh...never mind."  
Robert grinned; stroking Aaron's hard cock slowly before licking a stripe up the underside and taking the head in his mouth; he swirled his tongue over the slit, pulling a deep groan from Aaron. He hummed around him and lifted his head again,  
"Oh my god stop doing that."  
Robert smirked,  
"Think I spent six days planning a blowjob?"  
Aaron propped himself up on his elbows,  
"So what did you plan?"  
Robert unzipped his jeans and pulled them off as Aaron rid himself of his own,  
"Planned on making you scream."  
Aaron watched him,  
"Gonna jump out of a closet at me or something?"  
Robert grabbed the lube from the drawer and stroked himself a few times,  
"Get on your knees."  
Aaron waited a moment then did as he was told; moving to the edge of the bed and pushing his fingers up Robert's chest,  
"Tell me then."  
He pressed a kiss just over his nipple,  
"What you had planned."  
Robert cupped the back of his head and kissed him gently,  
"Turn over. Grab the headboard."  
Aaron looked at him for a moment then moved; Robert followed behind until he was pressed against his back and laying kisses across his shoulder,  
"You have any idea how hard it's been? Being away from you?"  
He moved his hands across Aaron's hips; travelling down until they almost touched his cock then moving away again,  
"How I lay in that hotel room and just imagined you were there?"  
He moved his hands along Aaron's arms and smirked,  
"How I pictured you riding me? Fucking me in the shower? Or on the chair? I thought about you 24 hours a day..."  
He took Aaron's earlobe in his mouth and bit down on the soft flesh,  
"God you drive me wild."  
Aaron bit his lip and moaned quietly,  
"I've been thinking about that...tight...perfect arse for days."  
"Take it."  
Robert chuckled; a low sound that made Aaron's cock twitch,  
"It's yours."  
Robert kissed his neck; his hand finding Aaron's cock and striking him lazily.  
"Ask nicely."  
Aaron turned his head and opened his eyes,  
"Please."  
Robert closed the gap; kissing him before reaching for the lube. He poured some on his fingers and kissed him again as he worked his fingers into his hole. He pushed Aaron forward slightly as he started pumping his fingers in and out, pulling gasps and moans from the younger man as he went. He latched his lips on to the back of Aaron's neck and sucked a bruise into his skin as he pushed yet another finger into his hungry hole.   
"Ready?"  
"God...yes."  
He pulled his fingers free and coated his cock with lube; he kissed Aaron's cheek quickly,  
"Love you."  
Aaron turned his head and grinned,  
"Love you too."  
Robert kissed him again and positioned his cock,  
"Lean."  
He gripped Aaron's shoulder as he pushed in slowly; waiting until he was in completely then pulling out slowly,  
"Oh...fuck..."  
Aaron groaned in response and moved with Robert; a desperate attempt to take him even deeper. Robert groaned; his free hand gripping Aaron's hip as he started to move more quickly. He bit down on the man's shoulder then began pounding into him; Aaron leant forward; resting his head on his arms and moaning with each deep thrust. Robert pushed his head into the space between Aaron's shoulders and gasped,  
"Christ you feel better than I remembered."  
Aaron could only moan; biting down on his arm to keep from shouting as the constant drag of Robert's cock against his prostate drove him slowly mad. He gasped and lifted his head; unable to keep the noise in any longer. He turned his head,  
"K-kiss me."  
Robert complied; kissing him hard as he reached around him and started stroking his rock hard, steadily leaking cock.  
"You like that? You like it?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah fuck me."  
Robert gripped his hips and pounded into him; the room filling with the sound of skin slapping and the two men panting and moaning,  
"Oh god...right there."  
Aaron braced himself against the headboard and pushed back; rocking his hips with Robert's movements,  
"That's it...oh god..."  
He gripped his cock and started fisting it furiously, the heat already pooling in his stomach.   
"Don't stop...don't stop."  
Robert shook his head; his fingers pressing bruises into Aaron's flesh,  
"I'm close....I'm close-oh...OH GOD."  
Robert thrust hard as he shot his load; he pulled out suddenly and stroked his orgasm out; sending thick ropes of cum across Aaron's arse. He shook with his orgasm; gasping for the breath then pushing his still hard cock back into Aaron,  
"Oh....god."  
Aaron pushed back immediately; taking Robert in one movement then rolling his hips as he chased his own release,  
"That's it....hold....hold-oh....OH!"  
Aaron spurted across his fist and onto the pillow; rope after rope of thick cum coated his hand and wrist as he milked his orgasm before collapsing against the wood of the headboard. Robert collapsed against him and kissed his neck,  
"Oh my god."  
Aaron chuckled and lifted his head; turning it with a smirk,  
"Was it all you planned?"  
Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron's neck and kissed him,  
"God yes."  
Aaron kissed him again; wincing slightly as Robert pulled his softening cock from his hole. He could feel Robert's load begin to seep from him and he shivered,  
"I need a shower."  
Robert used his fingers to push the cum back inside; earning him a groan from Aaron,  
"Mmm not fair."  
Robert chuckled and moved back so Aaron could turn around.  
"Shower you say?"  
Aaron grinned and pulled him over for a kiss,  
"I hope you got more plans up your sleeve, after all...I have the day off."  
He kissed Robert again and climbed off the bed,  
"Come on then traveller. Let's get washed up."  
Robert didn't need telling again; he leapt from the bed and pulled Aaron in to kiss him before racing him to the bathroom so they could continue catching up.


End file.
